Blueberry Hair
by BluEbErRy-ChAn
Summary: Who knew that Zuko likes blueberries 'this' much. MY FIRST ZUTARA *YOU KNOW YOU WANNA READ IT, IF YOU REVIEW ZUKO WILL SHARE HIS BLUEBERRIES WITH YOU*


**So hi everyone this is your one and only favorite fruit blueberry-chan(jk) and once again coming in with a new story. So since some people don't bother reading author notes I'll make these following messages all caps.**

**THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT ON MAKING A ZUTARA FIC, HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY AND PLEASE DON'T PURPOSELY FORGET TO REVIEW LOL JUST KIDDING…SERIOUSLY.**

After a hard day of tutoring fire bending under the sun, Zuko and Aang headed back to their camp where an inviting aroma awaited them.

'Great, I'm starved' Zuko thought absentminded. 'Wonder what's for dinner?' Aang wondered.

But as they walked Zuko noticed a strangely familiar plant. He took a closer look and realized it was a blueberry plant. He hasn't seen one in a long time well not until his mother left.

All these years it was confirmed that his mother was dead but he didn't believe it, he knew she was alive and he will find her one day.

He remembered what his mother and he would always do. Every morning they would take a walk and visit the only blueberry bush in the fire nation which was in their garden.

His mother took care of it herself and he would always adore the sweetness of its taste. Blueberries were his favorites. And still are until today.

The duo continued to walk until they reached their din- I mean their camp where their other three friends were. Katara was just about done cooking the food. Toph was lazily bending a small rock. And Sokka well lets just say he had something to do with a pissed moose rabbit mother. **(A/N dunno if that even exists in the show?!)**

"Dinner's ready!" Katara said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"This is some great stuff Katara!" Sokka said with his mouth full of food.

"Its not stuff its food Sokka. Thank you and don't talk with your mouth full!" Katara said while scolding his unmannered brother. Every one just nodded in agreement not on Sokka but on her cooking.

Zuko was sometimes amazed on how motherly like Katara was not to mention her delicious cooking. But she was far from looking like a mother, no her face was too innocent and pure and bea-. Zuko suddenly choked on his food 'what the fuck?!'

Katara was suddenly worried.

"Are you okay Zuko?" She quickly handed him a cup of water. He immediately drank and felt the water run down his throat.

"Y-yeah thanks" Zuko said almost a whisper. Katara nodded and did something he didn't expect, she laughed but it wasn't that laugh that would explode your eardrums it was rather a soft melody. 'Here I go again with my absurd thoughts '..

But he couldn't help but smile a little when he sees her laughing face. Aang and Toph just made weird looks on the two. While Sokka had the slightest suspicion but just shrugged it off.

Once the sun has set it started to get cold, strong winds blew nearly taking the whole camp with it. Aang was struggling to keep his tent up although he controlled air he can get in pretty hard times.

"What's wrong twinkle toes can't handle your element?" Toph howled in laughter as an angry mark appeared on Aang's head.

Appa was all curled up while Momo was snuggling on Appa's thick fur.

"Stupid wind" Sokka murmured obviously annoyed. Suddenly a leaf big enough to cover his face collided with his head. "AH!" a growl suddenly emitted from his throat.

"THAT'S IT! YOU WANNA PLAY ROUGH!? BRING IT ON!"

At that exact moment all their tents were blown away as a lightning bolt struck almost hitting Sokka.

Sokka stared his eyes wide and the leaf that was on his face a minute ago fell limply on the ground; he didn't dare to face the others and especially his sister.

"SOKKA!" Everybody…well except for Toph**(A/N YAY FOR TOPH'S EARTHBENDING TENT!) **yelled angrily.

Katara was furious for his brother's stupidity. 'Well Sokka will always be the goofball we all know and love' she thought as her anger faded. But as a result they all had to sleep on one tent in courtesy of Tops's earthbending.

And strangely Zuko found himself sleeping next to Katara. Coincidence? He just sighed and tried to get some sleep.

Katara was facing away from Zuko leaving her hair sprawled, there was a sweet scent coming from her hair unfortunately for Zuko, he was already sleeping but didn't fail to catch its smell.

'Huh? I smell blueberries. Mother?'

Zuko found himself moving closer and closer to Katara's silky chocolate hair. He was soon lying above her long soft locks.

He took a sniff and felt as if he was in heaven.' Mmm blueberries' he just couldn't resist the smell was so intoxicating. He loved those little blue plants since he was a kid.

Katara was sound asleep dreaming about her new shampoo she made.

**REWIND BEFORE THEY MADE THEIR CAMP**

While she was exploring the grounds she passed by a blueberry bush and figured it can be handy. She herself loved blueberries although in their home they have none for its cold weather.

Her gran gran would always bring some home when she was young and they would smash them up and add other ingredients to make a shampoo. She learned how to make it from her.

**END**

Katara felt something warm on her back. She moved closer to where the warmth was emanating. It was such a cold night but she proved it wrong.

**NEXT MORNING**

Aang, Toph and Sokka were staring their jaws were on the ground and their eyes were as wide as saucers. In front of them were Zuko and Katara hugging each other in their sleep. Zuko's head was buried in Katara's hair while Katara'a hands were wrapped around his waist.

They slowly woke up from their slumber and found themselves in each others arms tinges of pink were evident from their cheeks.

"Blueberries" Zuko whispered.

"How did you know?"

"I love blueberries" he said as he kissed her forehead.

Sadly they had forgotten a nose bleeding trio in front of them.

**I know I know kinda corny but hey I had the sudden inspiration to write this…maybe it was because of my username well whatever. And again review please, no flames WHAT?! YOU WANNA BURN MY HOUSE DOWN?! Just kiddin .**


End file.
